Fortress of Solitude
by fromhogwarts
Summary: When you eavesdrop you can hear interesting things, like your one true love confessing to his teammate. AU/highschool, oneshot, Minho/Newt, slash pairing.


There is always a moment in ones life that means a lot. It could be eating grandma's cookies at holidays, going on a date with their one true love, meeting Emma Watson and manage to stay concious...

That moment could be anything and without a doubt mine was the weirdest of all.

Back in highschooI I was that boy who you would say 'I don't really recall him.' when you saw the picture in the yearbook. While being practicly invisible, I had a lot of free time. And since I didn't have any friends all I ever did was to sit alone and listen to music while reading comic books and fantasy novels. You could say that I was a loner.

And one day that changed, I became the guy that had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

It was spring I recall, I just came out of class and got ready to spend the lunch break alone in my fortress of salitude (don't judge me). Just when I was heading to the back of the gym with a new episode of Batman and Robin in my right hand and my moms homemade sandwich and orange juice in the other I heard some voices. Two guys to be exact.

"This is why you called me here for? To confess your undying love?"

I recognized that voice, it was the volleyball teams captain Thomas Evans. That meant I was eavesdropping to a love confession. Again.

I always heard those kinds of conversations there. It was the most privite spot in the school after all.

I wondered which girls heart was about to get broken to million pieces.

"Maybe... If I did, would you stop being my friend even if you don't return my feelings?"

Let me say that I was in total shock when I heard that the voice did not belong to a girl. Not at all. In fact it was Minho Tranne's voice, golden boy of the scholl. He was popular, smart, good-looking and most of all, the best spiker in the school's volleyball history. So as you can guess it was just getting interesting.

"No dude, of course I would remain your friend but you should know, I don't swing that way. And I have Brenda, y'know?" Said the captain. "Sorry man, not interested."

As I heard some footsteps coming towards me all I could do was to hide in the supply closet. And let me tell you, a hot, moist closet which is right behind the soccer teams locker room does NOT smell nice.

As the captain made his way far away from me, I sighed in relief and tried to open to door as quiet as I could.

So imagine my horror when I found no doorhandle.

I could sit and wait for the janitor to come but that could take time and I had an exam after lunch.

I did all I could.

And by that, I mean I screamed for help.

To my surprise the door opened right that second, filling the room with sunlight. There stood a boy, tears streaming down his face but he wasn't crying. There were just tears, no whimpers, no sniffs. Just tears.

"How long have you been here?" Asked Minho with a light voice.

"A while." I said, not looking directly to him. After all he could beat me until I had a concusion that made me forget all about that.

"Did you... Have you heard me talking with someone?"

"I did."

"Oh."

"Sorry." I said. "But don't worry, it'll be like seeing a ood. I will forget it."

He seemed confused. And I learned that when you hear a jock confess to his teammate, its not a great time to make a Doctor Who refferance.

"I meant my lips are sealed." I said for him to understand. "So can you get out of the way, its not really comfortable here."

With that he offered me a hand and I got out of the closet. I remember smirking to that thought that moment.

"What are you laughing at?" Minho asked me with a dangerous look. He probably thought I was about to make fun of him.

"You just confessed to another guy but here I am coming out of the closet."

When I was expecting an angry stare or een a punch, he laughed.

"You are a weird guy. Funny but weird." He said wiping his earlier tears. "What's your name?"

"Newt. Yours?" When he was about to answer. "Oh forget it, I know your name, everybody knows it. You are like The Boy Who Lived, I suppose."

"Nerd." He called me smirking. After that I can proudly say that he transformed into a nerd too. A hardcore one to be exact.

Years later, I am back for annual graduate's meeting, and here I am, again in the closet, making out with that guy.

I would never guess that some love confession between two volleyball players would be my most precious moment. Maybe it was because it lead to my own.

"So is this why you called me here for? To confess your undying love for me?" I asked between kisses and pants. He rolled his eyes.

"I did that 4 years ago, idiot. Now shut up and kiss me."

Oh, those precious moments indeed.


End file.
